One Last Final Battle
by Oblivion's Last
Summary: He fights only for Her and Her Freedom. Oneshot


**A/N: Hello everyone.**

**Story Updated: 31th May 2008**

**- 17th July 2008 (Due to encouragement by Lizzy-wizzy, Thanks!)**

**This story has the song; I'm Alive by Disturbed **

* * *

He ran in the twisted castle, coming closer towards his Fate.

_Never again, will I be dishonored,  
__And never again, will i be reminded,  
__Of living within the world of the jaded._

Jumping and rolling through hordes of Nobodies.  
Running up clear walls and demented paths.  
He's best, fiery friend by his side.

_They kill inspiration,  
__It's my obligation,  
__To never again, allow this to happen,  
__Where do I begin?_

Shadows and Nothing, devouring everything in their path.  
Swirling around them, almost dancing even.  
But _they_ know what's to come.

_The choices are endless,  
__Denying the sin, __My art, my redemption,  
__I carry the torches of my fathers before me. _

The red-head summoning up his charkams, in a devastating set of flames.

_The thing I treasure most in life, cannot be taken away.  
__There will never be a reason why,  
I will surrender to your lies_.  
_To change myself, I'd rather die!_

He summons he Keyblades, in a brilliantflash.  
He throws off his Organization cloak.  
And charges for battle, friend by side.

_Though they will not understand,  
__I will make the greatest sacrifice!  
__You can't predict where the outcome lies,  
__And you'll never take me alive!_

Fiends drop one by one,  
Tormented by flames,  
Stricken by blades.  
They rush on.

_I'm alive,  
__I'm alive,  
__I'm alive!_

Foes that never end,  
And a unsettled bloodlust,  
All in his soul.

_Change again, cannot be considered,  
__I rage again, dispelling my anger,  
__Where do I begin?_

Hallway after hallway,  
Room after room,  
They blitz on.

_The choices are endless.  
__My art, my redemption, my only salvation.  
__I carry the gift, that i have been blessed with,  
__My soul is adrift in oceans of madness._

The other eleven appear, blocking their last and only path.  
The Eighth charges, and tell him to go.  
Even though, he knows that he _will_ fall.

_Repairing the rift, that you have created,  
__I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now._

He jumped the last set of stairs, glaring stright towards the final enemy.  
A pure feeling of complete _loathing_ is gathered.  
Blades in sight, clothes a pale vanila, and bitter-sweet sensation.  
That is _all_ he needs.

_The thing I treasure most in life, cannot be taken away.  
There will never be a reason why,  
I will surrender to your advice.  
To change myself, I'd rather die!_

Weapons clash,  
Magic warps,  
And the battle intensifies.

_Though they will not understand,  
I will make the greatest sacrifice!  
You can't predict where the outcome lies,  
And you'll never take me alive!_

Cold rains fall,  
And distant winds,  
Bring the smell of Death.

_I'm no slave,  
__Are you feeling brave?  
__Or have you gone out of your mind?_

The clouds fade,  
And he sees _her_,  
Behind the stars façade.

_No more games,  
__It won't feel the same,  
__If I hold my anger inside._

Fatigue comes over,  
Like an intoxication,  
Of end.

_There's no meaning,  
__My soul is bleeding,  
__I've had enough of your kind._

His foe jumps,  
And attacks,  
But is repelled

_One suggestion, use your discretion,  
__Before you label me blind._

He goes in to finish it,  
And lands the blow,  
But Luck has gone.

_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away,  
__There will never be a reason why,  
I will surrender to your advice.  
__To change myself, I'd rather die! _

It is finished for both,  
All for one,  
And one for all.

_Though they will not understand,  
__I will make the greatest sacrifice.  
__You can't predict where the outcome lies,  
And y__ou'll never take me alive!_

Darkness falls,  
Hope ends,  
But the dream lives on.

_I'm alive,  
__I'm alive,  
__I'm alive,  
__I'm alive,  
__I'm alive,_

In _Her_.

_I'm alive,  
__I'm alive,  
__I'm alive! _

* * *

That's it.

More reviews equals More stories.  
No reviews Everyone equals Total Annihilation and Obliteration :)

CondamnedSerenity


End file.
